The Batter
|-|Base= |-|Bad Batter= Summary The Batter is the main protagonist of OFF. His mission to to "purify" the world, and he does this through going to different zones and taking out the zone guardians. It's arguable whether what he does is truly "purifying" the world or merely destroying it. Power and Stats Tier: At least 4-B, possibly Low 3-A Name: The Batter Age: Unknown (Appears to be in his mid-to-late 20s physically.) Height: Unknown Weight: Unknown Gender: Male Origian: OFF Classification: White-Skinned Humanoid, Savior, Physical Embodiment of the Concept of Purity, Baseball Player Powers and Abilites: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Non-Human Physiology (Stated to not be human.), Weapons Mastery, Existence Erasure & Void Manipulation (Upon defeating the Zone guardians The Batter makes the all of the inhabitants fall into nothingness.), Flight, Resurrection, Can interact with Intangible/Non-Corporeal objects and beings.), Purification, Self-Sustenance (Type 1; Can survive without air/in a vacuum.), Healing, Immortality (Type 1), Magic, Elemental Manipulation, Statistics Amplification (Can increase his own stats and decrease his enemies.), Light Manipulation, Energy Manipulation (All shown here.) Minor Conceptual Manipulation, Summoning, Reality Warping (Via Purification.), Resistance to Mind, Soul, and Time based attacks, Foruth Wall Awareness Attack Potency: At least Solar System Level (Defeated The Queen, who created The Room which contains a sun and multiple pocket dimensions.), possibly Universe Level (The French version of OFF translates dimensions to "universe".) Speed: At least Speed of Light travel speed (Stated by The Judge that one can move in nothingness at the speed of light.), Likely MFTL (Flew to the sun on seconds at 361c.) Lifting Strength: At least Class 100 (Should be comparable to Enoch, who is house sized.) Striking Strength: At least Solar System Class, possibly Universal Durability: At least Solar System Level (Can tank hits from The Queen.), Possibly Universe Level Stamina: Superhuman Range: Extended Melee Range with a Bat Intelligence: Genius (Understood that he was merely being controlled by the player, could solve puzzles with ease but decides to let the player do it himself.) Weaknesses: Usually has The Player make decisions for him, is very straight-foward about what he is and does. Others Standard Equipment: Various Bats, His Add-Ons, Alpha, Omega, and Epsilon (3 separate rings that fly around the batter and perform various jobs during the game, they are very clearly defined as equipment; They will continue fighting even after the batter is downed, and have stats only slightly below The Batter himself), various bats (the strongest being the Ashley Bat, whose attacks have the Metal and Meat elements. Attacks twice per hit, increased accuracy and 10% critical hit chance), Neil Tunic (Increase Evasion), Golden Flesh (Restores CP, although the batter has a limited number of them), Fortune Ticket (Restores HP, although the Batter has a limited number of them), Joker (Revives a party member, although again it's limited; the ring Add-Ons can also use them), and Other items. Notable Attacks/Technique: Competences: * Save First/Second/Third Base: Healing competences of escalating effectiveness, restoring a little bit, a sizable amount, and all of a target's HP, respectively. * Save Fourth Base: Revives a target with some of their HP. * Save Secret Base: Restores a sizable portion of the entire party's HP. * Furious/Special/Magic/Ultimate Homerun: Attack competences of escalating effectiveness, inflicting a low, mediocre, important, or cataclysmic impact upon a single enemy, respectively. While this competence sacrifices some accuracy/hit rate, it makes up for it in particularly immense damage. * Run with Courage: A special attack of the element Metal. * Run with Grace: A special attack of the element Plastic. * Run with Dementia: A special attack of the element Smoke. * Run with Belief: A special attack of the element Meat. * Purification: Not actually a specific Competence, The Batter has the power to wipe the color and life out of vast stretches of land, remove all "impure" material such as most written words and some constructed objects, summons Secretaries into the land, and can erase areas/powerful beings from existence entirely. Alpha * Saturated/Converted/Long/Entire Chain: Attack competences of escalating effectiveness, inflicting a low, mediocre, important, or incredible impact upon a single enemy, respectively. * Awaited Embrace: A special attack that can also afflict the enemy with Poison, continuously dealing them damage that ignores their armor and durability. * Requisite Embrace: A special attack that can also afflict the enemy with Blindness, causing the target to have great difficulty hitting their opponent. * Open Embrace: A special attack that can also afflict the enemy with Muteness, disabling all of an enemy's special attacks. * Impossible Embrace: A special attack that can also afflict the enemy with Palsy, paralyzing enemies and preventing them from taking actions. Omega * Inverse Perspective: Cures a target of Blindness and Muteness. * Optimised Blur: An attack competence that inflicts a random amount of damage upon an enemy. * Overdone Perspective: Cures a target of Poison and Sleep. * Photographic Blur: An attack competence that bypasses the target's durability entirely. * Frontal Perspective: Cures a target of Fury, Madness, and Palsy. * Gaussian Blur: An attack competence that also damages the adversary's Competence points, their reserve of energy that enables them to perform special attacks. * Decupled Perspective: Revives a target with some of their HP. * Radial Blur: A special attack that also lowers the adversary's defense. Epsilon * Surrealistic/Abstract/Cubist/Fauvestic Tragedy: Attack competences of escalating effectiveness, inflicting a low, mediocre, important, or incredible impact upon all enemies at once, respectively. * Classic Drama: Increases the target's Attack, amping up their physical attack power. * Baroque Drama: Increases the target's Defense, improving their durability and toughness. * Experienced Drama: Increases the target's intelligence, improving the power of their competences (special attacks.) * Unrevokable Drama: Increases the target's Agility, amping up their speed. Matches Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:OFF Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Male Category:Protagonists Category:Netural Characters Category:Non-Humans Category:Spirits Category:Mysterious Characters Category:RPG Maker Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Mace Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Void Users Category:Flight Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Healers Category:Immortals Category:Magic Users Category:Elemental Manipulators Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Light Manipulators Category:Energy Users Category:Conceptual Manipulators Category:Summoners Category:Reality Warpers Category:4th Wall Awareness Users